Complete, Utter Revenge Against A Panda
by bleedingx.xrose
Summary: Gaara and Temari get into an arguement, and obviously Gaara wins, because now Temari is ticked off! Temari devises a plan to get back at her little brother and unfortunatley, Temari is successfull! [Cute Little GaarSaku] Mostly Humor! :P


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto….:sniffs: but I will not cry…:turns head away and mopes: **

**Complete, Utter Revenge Against A Panda**

"Urg! Gaara! I hate it when you do that!" the fan-wielding kunoichi shouted, slamming the door in her smirking brother's face.

'_Ohh, he's so going to get it!'_ she thought, plopping down on her bed, trying to devise a plan for her revenge against her younger brother. _'Why does he do that?'_

:flashback:

"_**Oi, Gaara!" Temari greeted from inside her room.**_

_**When she didn't hear a response she quirked an eyebrow and listened as the foot-steps ceased and he appeared on her bed in a breeze of sand. Sitting on the edge of her bed, arms crossed, he stared at her. Temari stared back, her gaze just as intense, though with a hint of confusion. But then, much to Temari's dismay, he started smirking. Temari twitched.**_

"_**Oh no…Gaara please stop doing that," Temari whined. This could only mean that work for the poor Kazekage-sama was so boring, he seeked amusement. Except this time in Temari.**_

"_**Gaara, please?"**_

_**The Kazekage said nothing, only smirked. He knew, oh, he knew how much his older sister hated when he smirked at her for no apparent reason. How much it got under her skin, how much it got on her nerves. And he absolutely, loved it.**_

"_**Gaara, quit it!"**_

_**He didn't.**_

"_**Stop it. Gaara!"**_

_**Of course, he didn't.**_

_**Temari growled and turned around, focusing more on her catalog. She tried as hard as humanly possible to ignore the fact that her brother was in her room, doing that thing that she hated. After five more minutes of torture, she slowly turned around to find him there. Still smirking at her. Finally, after ten long, horrible minutes, Temari lost what sanity she had left. She stood up, pointed a finger to the door, and took a deep breath.**_

"_**GET OUT!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, so the whole mansion could here.**_

_**Kankuro looked up from his magazine and Sakura looked up from her frying pan. Both of their eyebrows raised and only one thought went through their head. "What the f-"**_

"_**GET OUT GET OUT….GET OUT!" Temari shouted, shoving her little brother through her bedroom door way.**_

"_**URG! Gaara, I hate it when you do that!" she shouted, out of breath. And slammed the door in his face.**_

_**He let out a sigh.**_

"_**Much better," he muttered to himself and continued to his bedroom.**_

_**:end flashback:**_

And here she was, devising a plan, to get him back. She thought for a moment, and then smiled evilly. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a drawer. Carefully digging to the bottom she found a piece of parchment.

"Perfect," she whispered.

Then hearing Sakura call throughout the house, "Dinner's ready!" she stuffed the parchment in her shirt and headed down stairs.

------After Dinner-------

"That was delicious, Sakura-chan," Kankuro said, getting up and retreating to his bedroom.

"Thank you, Kankuro-kun," she replied, smiling.

"It was indeed delicious, Sakura," Gaara said and came up and pecked her on the cheek.

"Thanks, Gaara-kun," she replied softly, a tint of oink on her cheeks.

He gave her one of his rare smiles, saved especially for her, the retreated down to the basement to do some left-over paperwork from that day's work. Sakura touched her cheek and smiled. She went over to the table and began clearing, when she saw Temari helping her.

"I should help," Temari began. "Life's too boring without having anything to do."

Sakura laughed.

"Thanks, Temari-chan," Sakura said politely.

After clearing the table the two girls retired into the living room, tea at hand. As they lounged on the couch, sipping tea, Temari placed her cup gently on the coffee table, and sat next to Sakura.

"Sakura, I need to show you something."

"Nani, Temari-chan?" Sakura asked.

Temari dug into her shirt and pulled out the piece of parchment she had dug out of her dresser, earlier. Sakura stared at it, anxiously wanting to see it. Temari held it out to her and smiled. Sakura set down her mug and took the piece of paper from Temari. Sakura examined it, raised her eyebrows then looked over it carefully, before squealing like a giddy, school-girl.

Gaara looked up from his desk and rolled his eyes. _Women._

"AAAH! KAWAIII!" she squealed, hugging the parchment close to her chest and then staring at it again, a child-ish smile plastered on her face.

Ah, indeed. It was the most adorable thing, or picture as it was, she had ever laid eyes on. She had seen many baby, furry animals, held Ino and Shikamaru's baby, but this…this left all those in the dust. Here was Gaara of the Desert, feared by all, the great Kazekage, her boyfriend, at age 4 in a panda suit. Yes, as strange as it may seem a panda suit. He had his arms crossed and the cutest little pout on his face. And on his cheeks, a trace of pink, mostly from embarrassment.

"Oh, Temari-chan! Can I keep it!" Sakura nearly begged.

"By all means, please do," Temari replied, trying to contain her maniacal laughter.

"Yay!" Sakura shouted, bolting to her room.

"Heh," Temari chuckled. "Mission Revenge: Complete."

She victoriously walked to her room and shut her door.

---------------------------------

Gaara set down his pen and rubbed his temples. Sometimes being Kazekage just wasn't worth it. He heard a soft knock, then looked up and answered with a lame "come in". He continued rubbing his temples when the door knob clicked and the visitor entered, carrying a tray.

"I brought you your favorite," said a soft voice from the doorway.

He looked up to see his girlfriend, shutting the door with her hip and walking towards her desk and setting down the plate of sugar cookies and glass of milk next to him. He smiled up at her and picked up a cookie. She then held out her hands to reveal two small pills.

He gratefully taking them from her hand, muttering a "thank you", and tossing the pills in her mouth and washing them down with a gulp of milk. He removed the cup from his mouth and setting it aside. Sakura giggled and he stared at her with confusion before she wiped the milk moustache away with her thumb, then licking the milk off her thumb.

"Yum!" she said.

He nearly laughed at her child-ish antics.

"You know what, Gaara-kun?" Sakura asked, leaning on Gaara's desk.

"Hn?" he replied, looking up from his paper work, to be kissed on the nose.

"You're cute!" she squealed.

"Oh? And why is that?" Gaara asked, amused.

"I saw this picture of you when you were little, and you were dressed in this adorable little panda suit! And you were pouting! I didn't know the great Gaara could be so, so…adorable!" Sakura squealed, smiling like there was no tomorrow.

Gaara's head went limp and his face hit desk, with his shoulders slumped. Saying that Gaara was embarrassed, was an understatement, because he was WAY beyond embarrassed. His face, if humanly possible (then again, he isn't actually human), turned a darker shade of red than his hair.

"Oh! Gaara-kun! Are you okay?" Sakura asked, running to his side. "Was something I said?"

Sensing his girl-friend's worried tone he raised his head and looked at her. She gasped and lowered her face to his, dangerously close.

"Gaara-kun? Are you pouting?" she more stated, then asked, pointing an accusing finger at his mouth.

"No," he mumbled, returning his head to its former position.

"Yes you were," Sakura pointed out, and picked his head up to face her. "And I thought it was cute."

She pressed her lips to his and broke off, smiling.

"Good-night, Panda-chan! Enjoy your cookies!" she said cheerfully, opening the door.

Gaara blushed at the new nick-name, but came to a realization.

"Oi, Sakura?"

"Hmm?" she asked, pausing to look at him.

"Where did you see that picture?"

"Oh, that?" She smiled. "Temari-chan, gave it to me!"

There was a pause, and then Gaara scowled. Temari.

"Oh and another thing," he interrupted Sakura's departure yet again.

"Yes?"

"Please, don't call me that in public," he nearly whined.

"Sure thing…Panda-chan," she said, smiling then shut the door behind her.

After hearing the foot-steps retreat up the stairs he sat up and glared intently at the door.

"I am going to kill her…" he growled, but then glanced at his desk and sat down. "After I finish this plate of cookies."

-----One Plate of Cookies Later-------

"Temari! Open this door!" a very enraged, and full, Gaara growled, ferociously knocking on the door.

Temari was too involved in fits of laughter to respond. There she was rolling around on the floor, clutching her ribs and laughing as hard as her lungs would bear it.

"I'm serious! Open this door, right now! I demand to know why you showed her that picture!" he yelled.

She finally calmed down and cracked her door open, leaning against the door frame.

"It's called revenge," she said a-matter-of-factly.

He refused to kill her on the spot, so just settled with glaring daggers at her.

"Oh come on! You should have seen how excited and giddy she was when I told her she could keep it," she stated, calmly.

Gaara continued to glare at her. Except not as intense.

"I swear, if that thing was the real you she would have strangled you to death. Aw well, goodnight Gaara," she said before closing the door.

His glare softened and he headed toward his room. As he passed Sakura's room he backed up and peeked through the crack. He smiled at her innocent, sleeping form and stepped into her room. He lightly kissed her forehead, whispering a "goodnight" into her ear, causing her to smile in her sleep. He left the room and quietly shut the door behind him.

'Panda-chan, huh?' he thought, smirking

-------The Next Day At Sakura's Work------

She worked her way to her office, greeting her fellow nurses. A nurse ran up from behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Sakura turned around to see one of her closest friends in Suna.

"Ohayo, Nyoko (A/N: that's actually my best friend's Japanese name! )!" she greeted cheerfully. "What's up?"

"Gaara-sama visited our office this morning and told me to give this to you," she said handing her friend a small note.

"Thanks, Nyoko!" Sakura said, hugging her friend.

"No problem!" she replied, looking at her watch. "Oh dear, I'm late! Bye, Sakura!"

Sakura waved to her friend then opened the note:

_Sakura,_

_So I'll always be with you._

_Love,_

_Panda-Chan_

Sakura smiled and walked to her office. She opened her door and gasped at what was neatly sitting on her desk. She closed the door behind her and walked over to her desk. There, sitting on the table, was a little, stuffed panda, with a red bow around it's neck. She smiled like a giddy 3-year-old and hugged the panda to her chest.

"KAWAIII!"

**A/N: well, what do you think? Please review! It's my first naruto one-shot, or fanfiction for that matter….but anyways, please REVIEW! Oh and sorry for any OOCness, I tried!**


End file.
